


Where we end

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Techno is in a field, surrounded by blood.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Where we end

Blood rolls down his blade, a deep red that seems almost black in the moonlight. His chest heaves, body practically vibrating under the power of all the potions. Around him lay scattered bodies in all directions. He doesn’t need to look at their faces to know who they are.

His enemies. His friends. Anyone, anywhere in between. All dead. 

The rush, the call for violence, is finally quieted. It should have been euphoric. The stars in the sky blink down coldly, small and distant. He adjusts his grip on his sword and steps forward. The strength he should have seems to fail, muscles straining as he fights to stay standing. 

On the ground. Feathers. 

Techno can’t bear to look.

“Techno..,” a voice gasps out on his right, barely audible. Techno quickly raises his sword, preparing for another attack. 

Dream’s blood covered face stares back up at him. With clear effort, he wipes away some of it with his equally blood covered hands, only managing to smear it. A trembling smile graces his face. Techno is unable to look away. 

“We did it,” Dream says, voice ragged. “We did it.”

Words stay frozen on Techno’s lips, _‘what did we do?’_

Instead, he crouches down to Dream, and replies, “We did.”

Dream suddenly takes his hand into a tight grip. Every breath seems to weigh on him, and the weight only gets heavier. As Dream looks deeply into his eyes, Techno searches desperately for some sort of explanation. Yet all he finds is this strange sense of loss. 

One grip loosens, but Techno holds tighter where Dream can’t. The weight presses down. Techno watches, hypnotized, right up to and after his chest stops moving. He sits there for a long time.

When he finally tries to stand again, he stumbles. Around him, the field stretches for miles out into the night. The glow of the moon catches on so many dark patches, but Techno refuses to look. A feather flutters in the grass at his feet. 

_‘Why?’_

So much blood. Not enough of it is his. 

Techno tilts up his face to the darkened light of the sky. He closes his eyes.

_‘Why?’_

When he opens them again, he notices the snow flakes falling down and catching on his skin. A fire crackles beside him. The bodies are gone. The blood is gone.

The sight of his home greets him warmly. Tommy opens up the door, yawning. 

“Techno? What are you doing? Is someone here?”

Techno casts his gaze over the empty snow covered field surrounding them. “... no.”

“You haven’t destroyed my tower, have you? The tower is important, Techno! We need it for power, so much power!” Tommy darts past Techno and fixes his gaze on the cobblestone, which still remains standing despite Techno’s deep wishes that it would not. 

Tommy eyes up the pickaxe in Techno’s hand warily. “Okay, how about we go back inside, big man. Inside is so much nicer than out here, it's cold out here! Inside is nice, and warm, and there’s nothing to destroy in there because everything is so nice! Not that you should be destroying anything, Technoblade. Except Dream when we get his grubby little hands off my disks.”

With a not so gentle shove, Tommy forces Techno in through the door. From how it is going, Techno can already tell Tommy is about to launch into a long rant about Dream for the next hour or so.

Probably for the best. 

It’s better not to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. Techno has premonitions. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, it was fun to write :)


End file.
